


Silver Elite: They didn't teach me this in SOLDIER.

by Team_bad_ideas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_bad_ideas/pseuds/Team_bad_ideas
Summary: There was never any doubt he was the best. Top in everything. The most important and well-known warrior in Shinra’s history. A poster child of perfection and deadly execution in the form a silver haired Adonis.His chance meeting with Turk, Reno, got him focusing on learning a new skill set.
Relationships: Reno/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 11





	Silver Elite: They didn't teach me this in SOLDIER.

There was never any doubt he was the best. Top in everything. The most important and well-known warrior in Shinra’s history. A poster child of perfection and deadly execution in the form a silver haired Adonis. 

Those wishing to experience him firsthand either chased him at parties or feared him completely. There was no in between. 

His two friends held him on different ends of the spectrum. Angeal didn’t care who he was just that he operated with honor and integrity, which he valued more than other traits. Distantly, Genesis wanted his level of fame and would often remind him that he should embrace it fully and bask in its light. 

He hated it. 

Not a day went by that he wasn’t reminded of who he was and what his life entailed. 

He hated that too.  


\----

He’d been moved out of the lab for a few years now. Hojo no longer controlled his every move. It was an executive decision that the scientist abhorred. Ever since the other two made 1st, Sephiroth’s whole life seemed to change. 

He enjoyed evenings alone or with his friends far enough away from Shinra Tower that he couldn’t be bothered to even look at it since his balcony faced a different portion of Midgar instead. 

Tonight, he’d gone out to get groceries. He tended to braid and coil his hair up in a hat when he went out on his own to avoid being the center of attention. He was surprised to learn that knitted stocking caps and hoodies both paired well and did the job of covering him up adequately. He was also comfortable enough in the cool Midgar climate.

He was carrying one fist full of bags as he stepped into the elevator to take it to his floor. His apartment was on the 14th floor. The doors were about to close when a hand caught the edge and it opened again. This type of thing didn’t bother Sephiroth because if anyone were to enter the elevator with him with any other intent to ride it, they would invariably think twice. 

This person was dressed in a suit, dress shirt unbuttoned and untucked underneath. It was damp form the waist up which was strange since there hadn’t been any rain. He half stumbled to the row of buttons and went to push one, paused searching with a floating finger, and then quietly acknowledged that his floor was already selected with an “oh, okay.” He leaned back against the wall. His wet and messy red hair hung loosely down his shoulders and his eyes were obscured with a pair of goggles. 

Sephiroth thought he looked familiar but couldn’t quite place it until the guy reached in his coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes which mushed in his fingers when he tried to pull one out. “Man… fuck,” He grumbled and slid his goggles up. At this point he realized that his eye was black, and he had blood stains on his white shirt around the collar. He was a Turk.

“You, alright?” He said simply. 

The redhead half jumped out of his skin; it was almost like he’d been too dazed to notice the other man in the elevator to the far opposite side. “Gaia! Holy shit dude… how long you been there, yo?” 

“Since before you got on?” 

“Oh… uh… yeah, I’m good.” The redhead replied quietly. He was very wobbly on his feet and Sephiroth was watching him closely. He recognized the signs of a head injury easily with his lifelong training and the much smaller man most certainly might need help. 

It wasn’t much longer as the elevator went up that the Turk groaned and fell sideways as he passed out from the change in elevation. Sephiroth easily slipped an arm around him and hiked him up onto his shoulder with one hand. The elevator doorbell chimed, and he was now carrying the unconscious man and his groceries down the hall to his apartment. One person in the hall gave him a wide berth as he passed and went to the farthest suite. 

He laid him on the couch and went to the kitchen to quickly put things away and grab his first aid kit. The General came back, phone poised in the crook of his neck as he moved to remove the wet jacket and lay it over the back of a chair as he fished out the Shinra Employee ID. It simply read; ‘Reno’ next to the standard employee ‘mug shot’. 

He personally hadn’t had much contact with this Turk since most of their recent mingling with the Department of General Affairs had been bridged by the much more serious Tseng. This one was the most uncouth and often unkempt looking of the lot. He’d passed him in the hall more than once on his way from the lower floors up to his office higher in the tower. Unlike Soldier, the Turks were allocated to the basement levels which by default made them much more mysterious.

The phone picked up on the other end. “Veld.”

“Good evening, Director.” Sephiroth said quietly. 

“General, to what do I owe this call?” The voice on the other end was pleasant and professional. 

“I was checking in to make sure you were aware that one of yours is passed out, likely from head injury, in my living room. It’s Reno.” 

“Do you need me to send medical staff over?” Veld asked in response, a hint of concern in his voice. “I am sure he should have gone to medical after returning from his assignment today. I will have a discussion with him when he’s back in the office.” 

“No, I have Materia and potions if need be. I am sure he lives in my building, so I’ll walk him home once I am sure he’s alright. I’ll call if there is anything further.”  
“Thank you, General, I appreciate the check in.” The line went silent as Veld hung up on the other end. 

Sephiroth set his own on the coffee table and then went about tending to the injured man on his couch. He carefully removed the goggles and set them nearby. Cleaning and wrapping his head were easy since Reno was blacked out completely at the moment. He tucked a pillow under his head, removed his shoes, and tossed a fleece throw over him. He went back to the kitchen, discarding his hat along the way, and began prepping for dinner. Reno wasn’t in any danger as far as he could tell, for now. 

Movement from the living room accompanied by an audible groan alerted Sephiroth that Reno was waking up. He had just pulled the thick cuts of red meat from the pan to let them rest so he wiped his hands and went to investigate. 

“Ow… man… where the fuck am I? What the fuck happened, yo?” The redhead groaned as he sat up slowly, still clutching his head. 

“You collapsed in the elevator, so I thought it best to bring you here to monitor you until you woke up.” Sephiroth spoke softly to not make Reno’s head boom. 

Reno once again was startled and looked up with a squint as he registered the voice and its familiarity for a moment. He looked around a bit and then back at the other who towered over him from the other end of the couch. “Uh… you… you’re, shit.” He said resigned. He now realized he wasn’t wearing any shoes. “Did you take my shoes?” 

“I made you comfortable, was that inappropriate?” Sephiroth tipped his head curiously. 

“Oh… no it’s just… is this your apartment?” 

“Yes, 14th floor all the way at the end of the hall. Are you feeling any better after the short rest? I am guessing that the elevation changes in the lift caused your concussion to knock you out. I didn’t want to leave you there if you were injured.” 

Reno rubbed his face. “Thanks, I guess. I should probably get home though. Gotta get a potion and get to bed. Or something, yo.”

“I didn’t want to use Materia on you without your consent, but I can now if you’d like.” Sephiroth carefully sat down next to him on the couch. 

“That would be pretty helpful, yeah.” Reno’s head wavered a little as he turned to look at the man that had just gotten so much closer to him. 

Sephiroth’s hand glowed a pale green and he placed it on his shoulder. The power of healing washed over Reno and a few loud pops indicated that the cracked ribs he’d had moved back to where they belonged and the seeping wound under the bandages closed, leaving nothing more than a bruise. 

“In my experience, you may still feel nausea and light-headedness from the concussion you’ve sustained but the pain itself and damage has been healed. How do you feel?” 

“Feels better than it did on the way home. You, uh, live in my building huh?” Reno asked curiously. “I thought you’d pick a much nicer place to be than this shit hole.” 

“I don’t like when things are too perfect or too close to the Tower. I had enough of that growing up.” Sephiroth got to his feet and went back to the kitchen. “You hungry? I made dinner because I wasn’t sure when you’d wake or if you would be coherent enough to eat.” 

Reno’s stomach growled. “Not really…”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and plated the food he’d made and came back over. He set one done on the table in front of the redhead. “Here. Eat.” 

The plate contained what Reno thought might be steak and potatoes? Maybe it was mash? It was hard to tell. It was noticeably clear that the General has basic knowledge of food but not much else. He sliced into the steak after he was handed the proper utensils and made a face. It was so well done that he wasn’t sure how in Gaia Sephiroth was eating it right there next to him. He put a piece in his mouth and tried it and reluctantly swallowed because it was only polite. 

“Dude, do you eat like this all the time?” Reno question trying the potatoes. If it weren’t for the fact that they were dry, they would be good. 

“I am learning to cook for myself. It’s not that great, I know. At least it’s not the same food the Tower always offers.” He frowned. 

He had a point. 

“I learned how to cook as a kid, I’m not as good as my partner Rude at it but I can teach you a thing or two that might help. The mash is almost there.” Reno was slowly eating them. “Just a bit dry.” 

“The steak?” 

“For an animal that was already dead, you figured out how to make it much more dead. Which is a feat, yo.” 

Sephiroth laughed at that and then smiled. “I’d love to learn then. I learn fast with instruction.”

“Ok, how about I come by tomorrow and show you how to make a few basic things. How’s like, 1pm sound? It’ll give us time to make dinner. Teaching slows some things down.” Reno checks his watch with a few taps. “I gotta go into the office to get a new phone in the morning so I’ll be over after that.” He carefully got to his feet.

“Sounds good. Do you need me to walk you home? You do still have a head injury.” Sephiroth stood with him. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He grinned as he grabbed his damp jacket and made his way to the door, spotting his shoes. He slipped them on. He paused in the open door frame a moment later, gave a small wave and then disappeared closing the door behind him. 

The General waved back. After he was gone, he set to cleaning up the mess he’d made in his kitchen. 

\----

As promised the next day, Reno knocked on the General’s door. He was smiling and holding out a bottle of wine when the door opened. “Hey General! I picked up a few things for dinner tonight as a thanks for not leaving me in the elevator, yo.” He was more relaxed looking in his long black shorts and band tee. 

Sephiroth stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. He was dressed casually in a black button up and slacks today since it was a weekend. “Please, you can call me by my name, titles are not necessary.” He closed the door behind him. 

Reno made his way to the kitchen with the bags in his hand. “I mean I might slip up a little cuz nobody ever calls you by your name that I recall but, Sephiroth it is.” He explained. “I’m just Reno.” 

The general followed him watching as he set a canvas roll on the counter. He recognized it as a knife roll. “Did you bring your own knives?”

“Yeah, I’m real picky about how sharp my shit is, yo.” 

“Ah, I see.” Reno continued to pull out a few different items. Among them were a couple of bundles of asparagus, two boxes of mushrooms, an onion, and a paper wrapped bundle of beef. He had brought not one, but two bottles of red wine and set those out too. “what’s all this?” 

Reno smirked. “Oh, well you had steak yesterday and I thought maybe you’d like to experience one that was cooked properly.” He pulled his apartment keys from his pocket which had a tool attached to them and proceeded to corkscrew open the first wine bottle. “You have glasses?” 

“Oh, uh, yes.” Sephiroth crossed behind Reno and opened a cupboard, reaching to the highest shelf, an easy feat for his nearly 7-foot height. He pulled down two very large wine glasses and set them on the counter. “I haven’t used them in a while, they were a housewarming gift from Genesis almost a year ago now.” They were both filled with some of the crimson liquid. 

Reno picked up one and handed it to Sephiroth, it looked large in his hand but small in Sephiroth’s showcasing the size difference between the two men. “Here’s to learning how to cook edible food, yeah?” He teased taking a sip. The other did as well with a confirming nod, making a delighted face at its flavor. 

The redhead set of work opening the knife roll and finding a cutting board. “Alright, lets do the easy stuff first, prep work.” Reno gave a pause wiggling his fingers in the air a little before tearing open the veggies. “We have to slice the onion and mushrooms up so we can sauté them first. We’ll only need one skillet for these and one for the Asparagus, you have enough, yeah?” 

Sephiroth pulled out the requested items and leaned curiously over Reno as he sliced the end off the onion. “You use swords, can you use a knife?” 

“Using Masamune in combat is definitely not the same as a chef’s knife.”

“Ah, ok, here.” He gestured him over to the cutting board, when he came over, he slipped up behind his and wrapped his arms around his waist to take his hands and begin to guide the taller man. “So, I cut off the one end but now we have to cut it in half.” He corrected the grip on the knife. “More like this, yo.” 

“This is much more of a delicate way to hold a knife.” 

“I bet it feels a bit awkward too.” 

“A bit.” He said quietly following along in slicing the onion which seemed more complicated than he’d realized but not something he couldn’t handle from now on. His cheeks were warmer than they had been with those arms around him. He internally blamed it on the wine despite only having just a sip or two. 

Reno stepped aside and watched, leaving the second half of the onion to Sephiroth. “Good, you do learn fast.” He slid the Asparagus over. “For these just cut off the bottom inch or so.” Sephiroth followed directions very well and once he was to the mushrooms, he sliced them almost expertly. 

Now that all the prep work was done, they could start cooking. Reno took the lead and showed Sephiroth the easiest way to put the meal together and by the time they were to the meat most of the first bottle of wine was gone. The Midgar Strip sizzled away in the pan. “Here,” Reno took hold of Sephiroth hand and guided him to point his finger and poke the meat. “Feel that? It’s perfect. We gotta get it out to rest.” 

Sephiroth now knew the wine was making his face warm as he placed the two steaks on a plate.

The next steps were easy, Sephiroth getting the plates and Reno dishing things out evenly between the two. Finally, the meat was placed in the center of each plate. It looked like a meal from a fancy restaurant. “This looks really good.” Sephiroth said in awe. 

“Wait til you taste it.” Reno grinned popping open the second bottle of wine after he emptied the first one in Sephiroth’s glass. “I picked this wine cuz Tseng tells me it goes well with red meat. I just like to drink when I cook so I figured I’d let you give it a go too.”

“Shall we eat at the table?” 

“Yeah, sounds good, yo.” 

Sephiroth carried the plates to the small dining table and sat them across from each other. There was already a vase in the middle of the table that had a single red rose in it. He thought nothing of it because Genesis was always showering all the other firsts with roses. It never made Sephiroth feel good to just toss them, so they often ended up in this vase for a few days at least. 

Reno brought the wine over and smiled at the rose. “You like roses or?” He joked. 

“Genesis likes roses. I am just the expected recipient of all gifts he has to offer, including his not so rare personal performances of Loveless.” The general waited for the redhead before settled at the table to eat. “I just am not a large enough asshole as to throw out his generous giving of expensive flowers. Is that strange?”

“No,” Reno shrugged, “Not weird to get gifts from your friends if they are giving them. I give gifts to people too.”

“Like this cooking lesson?”

“Ha ha, yeah.” Reno genuinely laughed at that. “Ready to try what we made together?” 

Sephiroth nodded and they both began to eat. Reno knew it was good but Sephiroth was fascinated at the fact that he had done this meal in tandem and it was delicious. “This turned out amazing. So much better than what I had done before. Can you teach me more than this?” 

He lit up at the request, turquoise eyes nearly glittering with excitement. “I just taught you something basic but if you’re sure you want to learn a lot more than I can get more recipes from Rude and come by to teach you again.” 

“Great!” The larger man raised his glass. “To more wonderful cooking lessons.” 

Reno raised his too and they clinked together delicately. 

They ate quietly. Nothing awkward about the silence that occasionally broke with food adoration and more sips of wine. Reno refilled the glasses when they were empty until the bottle was empty too. The meal concluded with them taking all the dishes and empty glasses to the kitchen. 

Sephiroth produced a small cheesecake he’d picked up earlier and walked it with his wine glass and two forks to the living room, setting it on the coffee table. “Come have dessert with me.” He called back to the kitchen as Reno fished one final thing out of the bag he’d brought. 

“I have just the thing to go with that, yo!” He came over after retrieving two high ball glasses from the cupboard. 

“Oh? What is it?”

“Sweet Mt. Nibel Honey Whiskey.” He excitedly explained while he twisted the top off and filled each glass about 2 fingers. “Cheesecake is one of my favorites, ya know?” 

“I do now.” Sephiroth retorted handing over a fork and taking up his glass to take a sip. It was smooth and sweet on his tongue as it warmed his throat and all the way down. “Oh, wow, that’s delicious. I should get some so that way if I am entertaining or, you come over, it will be here.”

“I’ll just leave the bottle with you.” Reno smiled sipping from his glass, it was obvious that he liked this a lot. 

Sephiroth began taking small bites of the dessert in between sips of the whiskey. The flavors meshed in his mouth and he was savoring the delicious mix. He gave a groan of delight. 

Reno was so distracted by the happy Soldier that he was holding the fork near the cheesecake but had yet to take any. He found a piece being held close to his lips a moment later. “Aren’t you going to have any, Reno?” He could have sworn that those words were almost purred. He opened his mouth to take the bite carefully, eyes locked with Sephiroth’s. 

The general followed with a gentle thumb brushing away some of the crumbly crust stuck to a plump lower lip. Reno watched that hand, lips parting as he blushed a little at the touch. “For a Soldier, you have really soft skin.” He peered up at him, expression soft. 

Sephiroth had no idea what came over him in that moment as he leaned in, fingers tipping that narrow chin to kiss him. It was a delicate gesture that caught the other up in the action. Their lips pressed together gently at first, but forks were soon abandoned as Reno sought more, cupping his face in his hands. 

The Turk pressed Sephiroth back into the sofa, following to straddle his lap as more passion erupted between them. He took the lead, but the Soldiers hands roamed, slipping under the black tee until a hint was taken and it was discarded altogether. Fingers worked buttons to get the dress shirt off as well. it was tossed somewhere else. 

Hands cupped faces as they embraced and deepened the kiss. They finally came up for air, panting and smiling at each other, hands still touching as much of each other they could reach right now. 

“Maybe,” Sephiroth said breathlessly pressing his forehead to Reno’s. “You could teach me how to make breakfast in the morning.” 

“Yeah, how about we, uh, have each other for dessert first? I bet its better than cheesecake.” 

“We can come back to the cheesecake.” Sephiroth agreed. 

Reno kissed him softly and then slipped off his lap to sink to his knees working the slacks that he deemed were in his way now. The growing bulge beneath them was what he was after and it came into view as the zipper fell. He carefully took hold of that cock eliciting a moan from the silver haired man. Fingers stroked it gently until it stood completely erect. It might have been a little bigger than he’d expected.

Slipping his tongue along the length rewarded Reno with another delicious sound and then another as he took him into his mouth. Sephiroth’s hips bucked a bit. “Gaia. Fuck.” That made Reno smile as he dropped along the shaft rhythmically. His hand stroked in time with his lips. He could tell that the touch was beginning to drive him insane. He slowed and looked up at him. 

“Should I continue?” Reno teased. He was tugged abruptly into another hard kiss. Tongues now explored each other while Sephiroth undid black shorts and shoved them out of the way as he dropped him back on the couch. “Oh Shit,” The rest was a moan as Sephiroth got to his knees mouth around Reno’s cock immediately, sucking deeply. 

He worked that dick fully, apparently an expert at this as well. After a few more moments He pulled back and got to his feet. His pants fell away as he backed up a few steps giving a sultry look. One last finger gesture for Reno to follow, accompanied a sexy bite of his lower lip. He turned and disappeared into the room at the end of the hall. 

The redhead scrambled, nearly tripping over his clothes as her followed eagerly. 

The bedroom was dark colored and conservative in furniture but that didn’t matter once Sephiroth came back into view again. He had crawled onto the bed on all fours, ass in the air. He looked back and smiled. “I think I’d like you to have me first.” He purred. 

Reno moved in, climbing onto the bed behind him. He reached to stroke his dick hanging erect between his legs gently as he buried his face between tone cheeks. His tongue tasted and licked. He ate like a man starving. 

Sephiroth moaned out, a blush settling over his cheeks as he lowered his chest to the bed. “Fuck… Reno.” He groaned gripping the blanket. 

Reno pulled back, thumb circling the pucker he’d been tending to. “That’s the next part, fucking.” He grinned. A bottle was slyly slid against his leg. “Oh, well, looks like the General has a dirty little secret, yeah?” 

Half turning but keeping his ass presented, he grabbed Reno’s chin. Eyes flashed like a predator for a second. “Just shut up and fuck me, Turk.” 

That reaction melted Reno and he took up the bottle to coat himself with its contents. He positioned his cock to the entrance and pressed a few times before his slipped past the muscles to enter him. 

Another delicious moan filled the air. No going back now. Reno grabbed for hips as he pushed deep with a slap of skin on skin. “Fuck, your ass is fucking tight.” His pace started steady so he could get his own pleasured bearings. 

Sephiroth was lost, not paying attention to much but that sensation of having someone buried deep in his ass. His voice rose with each thrust. His hand under him stroked his own erection in time. 

Reno picked up that pace, slamming hard and fast. The General’s voice was his guide now and their collective sounds were sure to alert the neighbors. Neither cared.  
Eventually Sephiroth relented, begging for the other to not stop until he exploded. 

Bodies tensed, squeezing, and throbbing as they both reached climax. Reno pumped hard into Sephiroth until he was sure he’d filled his ass completely. Sephiroth made a mess of the blanket beneath him as he finally cried out. 

They tipped to the side, falling to spoon. Reno placed kisses along Sephiroth’s spine. Hands traced over him as they both trembled with aftershocks that seemed to come in waves as they caught their breath. 

“I can’t wait to see what breakfast will be.” Sephiroth whispered tugging Reno’s arms around him allowing them both to settle. 

“Probably eggs bene-dick” Reno smirked. 

It took every fiber of Sephiroth’s self-control not to smother the Turk with a pillow.


End file.
